Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Remarkable advances made in the field of video cameras and other image capturing apparatuses in recent years have made it possible to generate high-quality captured image data having a wide dynamic range. In addition, specifications that define an even wider dynamic range have been proposed in the manner of SMPTE ST 2065-1:2012 (Academy Color Encoding Specification (ACES)). Log formats such as ACES Proxy have been proposed for use as formats of captured images having a wide dynamic range.
As a result of captured image data having a wider dynamic range, the amount of detailed information relating to dark portions of images can be increased in comparison with the prior art, enabling images to be richly expressed even when capturing dark scenes. Consequently, there is a growing need to confirm captured image data during image capturing. For example, there is a growing need to confirm the details of dark portions of images.
A person capturing an image performs a user-designated procedure such as adjusting exposure or sensitivity for the image capturing apparatus. If it is necessary to perform individual user-designated procedures for both the image capturing apparatus and the image di splay apparatus when confirming captured image data, user-friendliness of the system (image capturing system having an image capturing apparatus and an image display apparatus) ends up decreasing. Consequently, it is preferable to be able to remotely control the image display apparatus using the image capturing apparatus.
A known example of the prior art relating to remote control using an image capturing apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-064740. According to the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-064740, an image capturing apparatus outputs operation information representing a user operation performed on the image capturing apparatus, to an external apparatus.
Captured image data is, for example, transferred from an image capturing apparatus (display) to an image display apparatus via an SDI interface, and displayed and confirmed on the image display apparatus. At this time, the dynamic range of image data able to be displayed by the image display apparatus is frequently narrower than the dynamic range of the captured image data. Consequently, image processing was conventionally carried out on the captured image data by a user operation on the image capturing apparatus. For example, the dynamic range of the captured image data was reduced or the black level (gradation value corresponding to black color) of the captured image data was enhanced. The adjusted captured image data (processed image data) was then displayed on the image display apparatus and confirmed.
However, in the case of having performed a user operation for carrying out image processing on captured image data when confirming the captured image data in the prior art, the processed image data was recorded (stored) as an image capturing result. Since the dynamic range of processed image data is narrower than the original image data, it is not preferable as image data for storage. Consequently, in the prior art, it was necessary to repeat image capturing in order to generate captured image data prior to image processing corresponding to a user operation as image data for storage each time captured image data was confirmed, thereby resulting in extremely poor work efficiency.